Maxwell Hollister
Maxwell Hollister (also called Max) was portrayed by Sam Behrens. Biography In 2002, a newspaper article alerted [Newman that a hostile takeover was threatening Julia Newman Martin's design firm, Martin Designs, so he dropped everything to go to Lake Forest, Illinois. They met with Maxwell. Max refused to accept Victor's offer to help out Julia with her company by buying all the stock in Martin Designs even at ten percent over the value. Before Hollister could leave, Victor promised to create a similar design division at Newman Enterprises, put Julia in charge of it, attack Hollister's company at its weak spots and run him out of business. Maxwell was forced to sign the purchase agreement even though he obviously didn't want to and left. Max tracked down Leanna Love. He told her he'd read Ruthless and knew she was once married to Victor. He then told her how Victor had humiliated him and that he wanted revenge. Leanna explained that it was more than just business and that Julia was Victor's first wife. Max agreed to do Leanna's TV show and give her the scoop on Julia and Victor in exchange for some recent photos her photographer's shot of Victor and Ramona Caceres. Maxwell appeared on Leanna's TV show where he revealed that Victor has been visiting his ex-wives which put Nikki Newman in doubt over their recent reconciliation. Victor told Nikki what was really going on while Max admitted to Victor that he was the one causing him trouble. It wasn't long before Max approached Nikki, and suggested she join him against Victor. Max went to Victor and let him know that he was courting Nikki for revenge. As he left, Victor phoned Hope Adams Wilson, Julia and Ramona. They convinced Leanna to retract the story. Leanna decided to drop the story so Max found himself without a tool to use against Victor. When his estranged wife Lorie Brooks came to town to get a divorce from Maxwell, he found out that she was once Victor's lover and asked her to join him in his revenge. They enacted their plan with Lorie inviting Victor to her hotel room with a sexy note signed by Nikki. She had seduction in mind and a camera feeding the television in Max's adjoining room where Max was treating Nikki to a private farewell lunch. Lorie and Victor reminisced, and he ended up apologizing to her for the way he treated her. Lorie was so overwhelmed by his sincerity after what she had done to him that she couldn't even turn on the camera. Max got tired of waiting and dragged Nikki into Lorie's room in time to catch Lorie and Victor in a parting hug. Nikki and Victor both realized it was a setup. Nikki walked out, leaving Victor there to threaten them both. After Victor left, Max and Lorie fought, and Lorie felt ashamed that she ruined her relationship with Victor for nothing. Lorie left town as Max was sending flowers to Victor and Nikki's wedding. Relationships Marriage *Lorie Brooks (divorced) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Needs Photo Category:2000s